Never Knew You Cared
by Munkustrap18
Summary: Munkustrap has something to admit on Rumpleteazers birthday... 'Rumpus' FLUFF for Taintie's Birthday Contest. R&R


**Yes, here is my submission to Laitie's Birthday Contest, and I believe she'= reviewed me before, but I'm not positive. But if you did, thank you! Anyways, this pairing is actually a first for me, and a very rare pairing if I do say so myself. If you were too dumb to not tell by the damn summary/characters, I'll tell you again: This pairing is Munkustrap/Rumpleteazer. Yup. I went there.**

**Anywho, I'll try my best to stay with the grammar/spelling situation, and I'll double check to make them as catlike as possible, but giving their wide range of flexibility and humanness in the movie/play, I may slip them out of cat-mode a smidge. Alrighty, enough with this author's note, here's my submission. Hope you like it!**

'Never Knew You Cared'

Rumpleteazer. Dumb, loud, rude, inconsiderate, foolish Rumpleteazer. Misunderstood Rumpleteazer. She sighed to herself, running over those thoughts as she looked around the junkyard. Not a cat in sight. Nobody to celebrate her birthday. She was almost of age to find a mate, one year to be free, young and careless.

"Oh, dahmn it all!"

She huffed, plopping down in a small heap of calico fur, splattered, it seemed, with orange, white, black and brown. The only person to wish her a happy birthday was her littermate, Mungojerrie, who was off with Alonzo and Tugger somewhere, making fools of themselves, tossing themselves into cake. She giggled at the thought, imagining it vividly before she heard a warm and deep voice chuckle from a short distance. She stopped her giggling and whirled around quickly to face the possibly threatening- oh…It's just him.

"Wha' D'you want, Munk'astrap?"  
>"I just noticed you were alone…isn't it your birthday?"<br>"Pfft…at leas' somebody remembered."

Munkustrap arched an eyebrow, sitting next to her as she looked on after a caterpillar softly, oddly quiet for her usual loud-and-proud attitude. He stared at her for a few moments, unnoticed as she looked on, her big brown eyes skimming the contents of junk piles. Her fur, so soft and plushy. It seemed like a perfect colorful chaos, all of the messy splotches perfectly even with one another. And the way her little pink nose turned to face her, eyes full of confusion as he- Oh, shit, she's noticing.

"Wha- are you looking at?"

"Y-you…", he admitted quietly, looking to the distance, trying to avoid her gaze, but somehow he couldn't look away from it. 'Stop it, Munkustrap, we don't want to start drooling!' he thought stubbornly, wishing there were some sort of comic relief to break with mini-tention. She giggled again, almost like a kitten as she looked down.

"Oi don' see why… I nevah talk t'you in the first place."  
>"I guess not."<br>"You seemed too busy, or too shy, or too preoccupied to notice someone loike me…"

He snapped up suddenly, feeling almost guilty. He wouldn't want to seem like…that. Like a snob, like a complete jackass. He looked at her, a sudden confidence overtaking the quiet voice of nervousness he had before.

"I would've talked to you, Love, but I always though you didn't want to talk to me."  
>"Well, to be honest, Oi nevah really considah'd it, but you seem…nice, and-…Did you call me 'Love'?"<p>

She smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow in amusement as his face felt flushed. He was just glad his fur was so dark. He sputtered for a moment nervously, babbling on before shaking his head in frustration. 'Quit that! Christ! Talk normally!' he thought ,fighting with his inner voice.

"I suppose I did…"  
>"Go figure…people usually just call me things like 'Hot stuff' or 'Sugar'," she shrugged, frowning before smiling up at him, "I like that name…"<br>"You do?"

She nodded, continuing to smirk as he felt better. Maybe this could be for real. Maybe it could actually work out with her, this funny, friendly, gorgeous queen. He put a paw over hers, feeling sorry for people calling her something disrespectful. Degrading. She glanced down at his paw, feeling nervous herself. Nobody's ever done this kind of thing with her. She continued to smile, "I do. I nevah knew you were loike this, Munk'astrap. I always thought you were too wrapped up in your work…"

"Truthfully, I've had feelings for you…for quite a while."

It was her turn to blush as she cheekily grinned, thinking about the tom. She had always found him rather handsome, brave…caring. Loving. She liked how calm he was, and now opposite they were. Like yin and yang. Maybe this could be…real. She looked up into his eyes. Green, she noticed, "I…I think I do too." She admitted. He smiled widely, nuzzling his nech againsts hers as they lay next to one another, staring up at the clouding skies.

"Happy Birthday, Rumpleteazer…"  
>"Thanks…"<p>

Her reply was simple, but suiting as she nuzzled closer into his soft fur. She felt a raindrop on her own. More, and more. Before long it was pouring all over the streets of London. She looked over at him to see he was already grinning at her happily. She cheekily grinned back, "I'll race ya 'round the block?"

"You're on."

_  
><strong>Simple, cute, within guidelines. I hope you liked this, and Laitie, I especially hoped you enjoyed it as well. I hope I place in your contest! And to all, A very merry (un)birthday! Whoo!<strong>

**-Vince**


End file.
